The Reichenbach Fall
by EyeSilver27927
Summary: Reader Insert (Reader x Romano) What happens when you get Lovino to watch Sherlock and you reach the Reichenbach Fall? Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own you, Lovino, or Sherlock.**

You and your friend Lovino Vargas were sitting on your couch watching British television. This was a habit of yours and you had been working on introducing him to different shows such as BBC's Sherlock and Doctor Who. It was going pretty well: he was absolutely hooked. This was the night you had waited for for a long time. He was on the sixth episode of Sherlock, the Reichenbach Fall. Lovino was watching the screen intently, confusion etched on his face.

_"Sherlock, are you okay?"_ John spoke into his phone from the TV.  
_"Turn around and walk back the way you came."_  
_"No. I'm coming in."_  
_"Just. Do as I ask. Please."_

"What the fuck is he doing?" Lovino turned to you. His eyes were wide and he looked slightly angry.

_"Where?"_  
_"Stop there."_  
_"Sherlock?"_  
_"Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop."_  
_"Oh God."_  
_"I-I-I can't come down so we'll just have to do it like this."_

"Fuck. He stuttered. Something's wrong." His anger seemed to ebb away, replaced by a slight fear for his favorite fictional characters.

_"What's going on?"_  
_"An apology. It's all true."_  
_"What?"_  
_"Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty."_

"No."

_"Why are you saying this?"_  
_"I'm a fake."_

"No! He's not a fucking fake! (y/n)! Is he?"  
You smirked at him, while tearing up slightly, knowing what was coming for Sherlock and especially John. "Shh. You have to watch it!"

_"Sherlock-  
"The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you. That I created Moriarty for my own purposes."  
_  
"NO. Otherwise Moriarty wouldn't have fucking killed himself! The bastard's lying!"

_"Okay, shut up, Sherlock. Shut up. The first time we met—the first time we met—you knew all about my sister, right?"  
"Nobody could be that clever."  
"You could.  
"I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It's a trick. Its just a magic trick."  
_  
"Why is he telling John this?" Lovino sniffed. You knew he knew what was coming.

_"No. Alright, stop it now."_  
_"No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move."_  
_"Alright."_  
_"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?"_  
_"Do what?"_

Tears were now pouring down both of your faces. You almost regretted showing this to him.

_"This phone call, it's... it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note."_  
_"Leave a note when?"_

"O-oh God..." Lovino choked out.

_"Goodbye, John." _  
_"No. Don't-"_

The two of you watched in horror as the Sherlock on your television screen fell. Throughout the rest of the scene and into the next Lovino muttered swear words in both Italian and English as tears streamed down his cheeks. You hugged him tightly and buried your face in his shirt because you couldn't bear to watch. You could hear John talking to his therapist over your sniffling. Lovino stroked your (h/l) (h/c) hair and continued to watch the screen, not taking his eyes off of it for a second. You looked up during the graveyard speech, so that you could watch Lovino's reaction to the shocking truth.

_"Um. Hm. You... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Um. There were times that I didn't even think you were human. But let me tell you this, you were the best man and the most human... human being that I have ever known, and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. And so... there. I was so alone and I owe you so much. Please, there's just one more thing. One more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be... dead. Would you do that, just for me? Just stop it, stop this..."  
_  
Your heart pounded as the theme music played and you felt Lovino stiffen beneath you. The music swelled and Sherlock's very much_alive_ face filled the screen. You turned to Lovino and watched as his mouth moved like a fish for quite a few seconds before he gulped and suddenly yelled, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL, SHERLOCK?! (y/n)! HE FUCKING STAGED HIS DEATH! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! SWEET MOTHER OF CHRIST JOHN IS GONNA BE PISSED THAT BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T HE FUCKING TELL HIM?!" You began laughing so had that you fell off the couch as Lovino looked about ready to tear his hair out. You had had the same reaction. His rant took off again but this time in Italian.  
You picked yourself off the floor and attempted to stop his ranting, since it had taken such a pitch that it would annoy the neighbors. Not knowing what else to do, you grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face down to yours and kissed him square in the mouth. Surprised, he shut up and, after getting over the shock, kissed back. He pulled away after a minute and looked at you.

"I'm still fucking pissed about Sherlock, though." You laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
